Sports Centre: Animation Edition 7!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: A new S.C: A.E. fanfic in three days! WOW! Well, there's new things happening inside this episode other than the sports news itself! Read and review! ...Man I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own of the following: Naruto or other mentioned animes or mangas (and cartoons) used, AC/DC, and other companies about to be mentioned or used. We give respect to their copyrights.

* * *

**Show Announcer:** This is Sports Centre, Animation Edition!!

(Intro shows with theme song playing.)

* * *

**Kevin:** Welcome to a great special episode of Sports Centre. Today is Canada Day so we are doing an awesome two-hour special and we have three new guys on the team. We welcome Jamie Oscar, who is the new weather guy for us, Michael Williams as live sportscaster, and finally Otis J. Stewart as co-anchor.

**Sonny:** Well is the answer for questionnaire we did in the previous episode of S.C: A.E. Out of 100, 50 said A, 10 said B, 15 said C and 25 said D. The answer was in fact D, none of the above. Time for a new question! In the fourth episode, what was the 5th place in the Top Ten? Was it:

A. NaruSaku fans crushing us?

B. Paul being pronounced gay?

C. Homer causing a riot because he had no beer, no cable access, and no donuts?

D. Deidara and Tobi caused trouble because of a diabolical plan to kill ACSCAR fans with deadly explosives?

Stay tuned for the answer in the next episode and remember to vote using your cell phone, text the answer to 555-SCAE or go to our website to enter the answer.

**Kevin:** We also have something to announce, we are holding a theme song entry contest! The contest is that you, the viewers and fans, send us a theme song of any kind that you think should be used in a broadcast of this show. The contest ends at 7:30 pm Eastern Time on July 28, 2008. Right now our current theme song is the opening theme from Street Fighter II, which is copyrighted by Capcom to whom we respect their copyright laws. (Jokes. XP)

**Sonny:** Let's start today's sports news with the 2008 ACSCAR semi-final race, the Beverly Hills 400 at the California Motor Speedway. Woody Woodpecker in the Dodge Cherokee placed 1st in the qualifying session to the final race. However, this was not the case as Speedy Gonzalez on his cheese-mobile had finished 0.3 milliseconds earlier and since this was not seen, we had already known that Woody won.

**Kevin:** In other news, the Formula One race that happened on 1:00 pm yesterday had been cancelled because of rain and a HURRICANE. Let's go to sports bloopers with our new co-anchor, Otis!

**Sonny:** So, what's on the sports blooper reel, Otis?

**Otis:** Today, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yakanama Ino have been caught by paparazzi artists known as Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. It was roughly 3:00 pm, when all three kunoichis were walking home from Ichiraku Ramen and Hinata dropped her purse, all three bending down to pick it up and the four had snatched a picture of their unprotected privates.

**Sonny:** Thanks…Otis. Let's go to Michael for the live sportscast of the Rogers Open for the preliminaries in Sydney, Australia.

**Kevin:** So, how's it going "down under", Mike?

(The screen changes into two "windows"; Kevin appearing on the left window and Mike on the right. The name "Toronto" appears under Kevin's window, while Mike's is "Sydney".)

**Mike:** Well, I can say that Kakashi had already beaten Master Roshi in the second hole with a score of -1 to +64. And in the sixth hole, the undefeated Sonic the Hedgehog was actually beaten by none other than Dr. Robotnik now as you can see at my right, Sonic and the Doc are fighting each other.

(Suddenly, all the cameras are knocked out severely by an attack from Sonic. The screen on Mike's window goes into fuzzy, blurry mess.)

**Sonny:** Mike! Mike! Are you still there?!

**Mike:** (through audio equip.) Yeah, we're fine but the video equipment was severely damaged by the attacks. If you can hear me, I can safely say that the guards monitoring the game have separated the fight and no one is hurt.

**Sonny:** Okay, we'll come back to you as soon as your cameras are fixed.

**Mike:** SURE THING!

(Split-screen changes back to where Sonny is seen.)

**Sonny:** Okay, now with our new meteorologist, Jamie for the parade down at Downtown can you tell us what the weather is going to be?

**Jamie:** IT'S HOT OUT THERE!

**Sonny:** How hot?

**Jamie:** IT'S REALLY HOT!

**Sonny:** Are you wearing sunscreen?

**Jamie:** SPF 30, HELL YEAH!

**Sonny:** What happened to your crew?

**Jamie:** OUT TO LUNCH!

**Sonny:** Thank you, Jamie. Now let's get back at what's important! On baseball news, at the MCALB season, the Boston Red Hats fought against the New York Yappers! Injured pitcher Wild E. Coyote has returned back to the line-up with a rubber cast on his wrist. Red Hat batter Daisuke had scored a home-run earlier at the 1st inning. We're now at the 4th, where the score is 17-12 in favour of the Red Hats. Yappers had never lost a game until now…

**Kevin:** When we come back, we'll be back for more sports news after these messages.

**Show Announcer:** This S.C: A.E. is brought to you by, Taco Bell's new Fajita Cheesy Goodness! "Think inside the bun!" and also by, Nestea's new Vitao flavoured crap-berry white tea. "Don't take the plunge!"

* * *

(A FEW 45-SECOND COMMERCIALS PLAY.)

* * *

**Sonny:** Welcome back! Here's more news where it came from! During the torch relay for the 2008 Summer Animation Olympics, at the Las Vegas run with torch runner Usopp had ran 3 km, before he got stopped by angry anti-4kids protesters. Being stopped, the flame soon burnt out due to rain in the local area, and Usopp was evacuated to a safe destination on plane to the Orange County, California.

**Kevin:** Let's go back to Michael and see how he is doing so far.

(Split screen returns.)

**Kevin:** So Mike, how are the cameras working for you now?

**Michael:** We seem to have fixed the problem and the cameras too.

**Sonny:** How is the game so far?

**Michael:** The game is close to finish with Hatake Kakashi at the top with a score of -10, Sonic the Hedgehog with a close score of -7 and Master Roshi with a score of -3. The game is now at the 17 green with Hatake Kakashi putting his eagle.

* * *

**Golf Announcer #1:** Here is the put, the ball GOES way too far this was an absolute chance to an eagle.

**Golf Announcer #2:** Wait a minute, the ball seems to be coming back and yes it GOES IN THE HOLE!! Kakashi is now in the lead with a score of -12, the best score we have ever seen in golf history.

**Golf Announcer #1:** I tell you what, it was pretty damn amazing.

* * *

**Michael:** Well we know who will be taking home the gold jacket this year, don't we??

**Kevin:** We sure do… see you later Michael!

**Michael:** Sure thing!

(Screen returns to normal.)

**Sonny:** Let's go to another commercial break, next up is the drama from Otis. We will be back after these messages!

* * *

**Show Announcer:** This had been brought to by Suzuki, "Way of Death!" and by CNE, "Let's NOT go to the EX!"

* * *

**Kevin & Sonny:** It's time for "Sports Drama" with Otis.

**Otis:** In today's "drama", we have the controversial private sex tape of Naruto and Sakura. We were asked not to show you guys the video because, since Sakura has the power to destroy the building our set is in. The other sex tape was about Zoro and Nami, but again they bribed us to not show the tape.

**Kevin & Sonny:** Thanks, Otis. We are now doing the ULTIMATE S.C., this time focused on the sports history in Canada…_to another tune of AC/DC!!_

* * *

("Bad Boy Boogie" by AC/DC plays.)

**Angus Young:** …One, two!

(The guitars and drums begin as the S.C. transition begins with the words "Ultimate S.C.". The transition ends, and the first highlight reel comes in. It's from the 1976 Summer Animation Olympics at Montreal, and Team Canada's own Ian Kelley winning a track and field event. Two more highlights show after that, before the lyrics are sung.)

_On the day I was born the rain fell down  
There was trouble brewin' in my home town  
It was the seventh day I was the seventh son  
And it scared the hell out of every one  
They said stop  
I said go  
They said fast  
I said slow  
They said lost  
I said no  
I do the bad boy boogie_

(While the lyrics are sung, another highlight is shown; the 1992 MCALB World Finals, Toronto Crossfires third-baseman Johnny Bravo bats for the team. A home-run is scored and Toronto wins the trophy. Johnny Bravo and the team celebrate by doing "the Monkey". After the first verse is done, the riff is played and the melody pattern returns.)

_Bein' a bad boy ain't that bad  
I had me more dirty women than most men ever had  
All you women come along with me  
And I'll show how good a bad boy can be  
I said right  
And they said left  
_

_I said east  
And they said west  
I said up  
And they said down  
I do the bad boy boogie  
All over town_

(While the second verse is sung, a three-second transition appears then cuts to a highlight where Team Canada (Men) wins a gold medal finals round of curling at the 1988 Winter Animation Olympics in Japan. They celebrate with grape wine, and one of them passes out. Another highlight shows the men's hockey team winning a series over the Soviet team. An instant replay is shown.)

(The second verse ends and the guitar solo plays. While it continues to play, a five-second S.C. transition plays, then cuts to a soccer game where Team Canada faces Team Mexico. At the final minute, the mid-striker kicks the ball hard to score a goal and seal a victory over Team Mexico. Three more highlights play, and the third and final verse is sung.)

_I wouldn't tell you no story  
Tell you no lie  
I was born to love till the day I die  
I just line em up  
And I knock em down  
And they all came a runnin' when the word got around  
Just keep runnin'  
I said up  
They said down  
They said straight  
I said round  
They said lost  
I said found  
I said free  
They said bound  
Bad boy boogie  
Do the bad boy  
Bad boy boogie  
Bad boy boogie_

(While the final verse is sung, every Canadian team celebrates their shares of wins, including the mascots as well! The fans dance, twist, and shout as their favourite team won over the other teams. A series of highlights go in succession leading up to a flash at the end, also in timing with the ending of the song.)

* * *

**Show Announcer:** This Ultimate S.C. has been brought to you by, Big Red. "If you don't chew Big Red, then (BLEEP!) you."

* * *

(30-SECOND ADS PLAY.)

* * *

**Kevin:** Well, that's it for the show; tune in next time for another episode of Sports Centre: Animation Edition!

**Sonny:** Before we go, the Rogers Open has ended and Kakashi has taken in the victory! Remember folks, the MCALB Summer Homerun Battle will be held on July 8. Tune in for that All-Star game special and the All-Star Game itself on July 9! I'm Sonny Ing…

**Kevin:** And I'm Kevin Chiu…

**Sonny & Kevin:** Signing off!

**Everybody at the set:** GOOD NIGHT!

**END!**


End file.
